Scroll 25: Ghosts and Schoolgirl
Ghost and Schoolgirl is the twenty-fifth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Synopsis A tiny Mask Corp Chuunin's plans to raise dead Chuunin becomes further complicated when he also revives the spirit of Kouta's dead grandmother! Plot Kouta prays in front of his grandmother's gravestone. He remembers when she used to comfort him when he was a kid and make a butt with her elbow fat. At the Centipede, Satorakura has everyone listen for something. It is a fly buzzin. Vampiyan is on Wendinu's breast. She pushes everyone off that is crowding her breasts. She flicks the monster off and he lands on Earth. He sucks the blood of a schoolgirl and she faints on her friend. Her friend and other women faint as well. The trio catch wind of this and go to the victim women. They don't awake. The trio go to Satorakura who is laughing. He mocks them. Vampiyan sends six waves of light. One hits behind Kouta. The other five lights fly off and hit different areas. Satorakura waves goodbye. The trio are shocked to find a schoolgirl behind Kouta and hug him. She seems to know him, everyone thinks she is his girlfriend. She drags him away. At night, Satorakura and Vampiyan track where the lights went. Meanwhile, the girl drags Kouta around taking sticker pictures and puts one on top of his changer. She shops around and he is not so enthusiastic. Yousuke and Nanami watch as this happens, Kouta manages to escape. Yousuke demands to know who she is. The girl tries to remind Kouta who she is and pets his head. She grabs a baseball and puts it forward. They think she is Shurikenger. She then throws the ball away and squeezes her elbow fat. He is shocked to find out she is his grandmother! She wants to be called Ayaya. She explains that when the lights hit, it hit her because she was behind him, following him around. It turned her into a psychical young woman. She drags him off to have more fun. Mugensai wonders about the other beams of light. Higenamazukin appears in the city, Octo appears at the beach, Kuttuku appears in the forest, Yumebakushi appears elsewhere, and Hanasakkadoshi appears near a factory. They all run off. The Goraijer catch sights of one. The monsters start doing their techniques. Kouta excuses himself from his grandmother but she won't let him. She wants him to quit the Hurricanger. She remembers how she lost her husband in the war and doesn't want Kouta lost too. He runs off, transforming and ninja streaking away. kabuto fights with one monster and Kuwagata hits Octo with his bike and fights him on the beach. The trio go on their wingers. Ayaya arrives to the base. She's come to apologize. And to watch her grandson she worries so about. Yellow fights the flower one, Blue fights the Yuma and Red fights the other. Yellow splits into two and defeats his monster. The others defeat theirs. But they come back. She has an idea,based on the power she's witnessed. She reasons with Mugensai and Oboro, then heads out before they can stop her. Oboro calls Kouta to tell him his grandma has gone out to lure Vampirean. So Kouta has to leave this battle to find her. She's on a rooftop and he flies on his Winger. Vampiya goes on Ayaya. Yellow arrives and leaps off his winger to slice him off his grandmother's neck. He is on the top of his sword and he explodes. Ayaya almost faints, Kouta grabs her. The growing mask flies in the air and makes Vampiyan human size. Kouta fights him and wins. The mask comes back and this time makes him giant. Ayaya asks Kouta to go with him and he agrees. They form the robots. Vampiyan flies around. And sucks the energy out of Senpuujin. They punch him back. Kouta brings out the Ram Hammer but it is no use. Kouta tells Ayaya that he won't give up and he will fight for her, his family and the world. Shurikenger arrives to save the day. He apologizes for being late. He suggests combining, they make Tenkusempujin. Nanami and the Dolphin clap for them. Shurikenger, Kouta, and Red spear-head the attack to destroy Vampiyan. All the revived monsters disappear. Kouta saves goodbye to his grandmother as she slowly disappears. She thanks him for giving her the fun time she couldn't have with his grandfather because he fought in the war. She approves of him being a Hurricanger and they hug. She glows and slowly fades away. She becomes little specks of lights that spread everywhere. He looks down at the picture they took. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Ayame Bitou(Old): *OL: , , Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 28, . *'Viewership': 6.6% DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 7 features episodes 25-28.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa